Many input devices include a fingerprint sensor that uses capacitive sensing to detect a fingerprint of a user. A fingerprint sensor typically includes a sensing region in which the fingerprint sensor determines the ridges and valley of a finger. In one example, the sensing region includes sensor electrodes used to measure changes in capacitance resulting from a finger interacting with the sensing region. However, common mode coupling due to capacitance between a sensor electrode and neighboring sensor electrodes can interfere with measuring capacitance values between the sensor electrode and the finger which is especially the case with fingerprint sensors which measure signals with small magnitudes. In addition, the input device may have parasitic capacitances corresponding to an output line used to drive signals on the sensor electrode which can be orders of magnitude larger than the capacitance between the sensor electrode and the finger. The effects of the common mode coupling and the parasitic capacitance make measuring the smaller capacitance between the sensing electrode and the finger more difficult.